Choose only me
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: SASUNARU Rediculed for being half blind, Naruto is still determined to gain Sakura's affection, and this sets him off to famed Doctor Sasuke's doorstep. After the surgery, Sakura realizes how beautiful he is, she takes him back..but...'Choose only me.'


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would've made it to a movie like X-men. (Technology is so advanced now! The attacks are amazing!) A white boy that speaks Japanese. An Asian boy that speaks Japanese fight with chakra! With America's technology, we can make it live action!** I don't own Naruto…The title is bsed on the song Aumi Hamasaki sang. I don't own that either. **

**WARNING:** YAOI. Shonen-ai! An** EXTREMELY** mean Sakura. You have been warned. Excuse some over-looked typos, please. This place screws my writing up…

**Flamers**: Flame and I'll celebrate by writing more SasuNaru. :D

**A/N:** I was just on the 1 train, looking at this weird advertisement when this idea suddenly smacked me in the ass. I wrote it down, thank goodness. Oh, and as much as I respect 15 yr old **Sakura**, this will feature her as a lot of** bashing **and her **acting like an overly bitchy bitch**. Everyone is older then 17, however. Enjoy!

Psst! Ignore the stinky title!

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Choose only me**

**  
**_Chapter 1_

Duty

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Father says I must marry someone with high status and good genes!" Sakura batted her long eyelashes and tried to make herself more attractive by brushing her hair back and twirling a strand of sleek pink hair. "I've been thinking a lot, and since no one really likes me…" She pouted girlishly, "I was hoping…"

Sasuke frowned.

She giggled and a blush decorated her face as she asked, "Don't you have anything to ask me?"

Sasuke's frown deepened.

"…No, I don't." She knew herself she was insincere. Lee loved her, nearly giving up his life for her every time, and suitors had wooed her at every chance they got. And what was up with the fake attitude? No matter how many times Lee saved her, she never once uttered at a single word of gratitude. She always insulted everyone, acting only nice when it gained her something. In other words, Sasuke knew who she really was.

A selfish bitch that only thought about herself. Hurting others for her own pleasure. A Sadist. A pretty face, shielding away her evil side.

Sakura pouted, twirling her hair. They both were walking in the road of the Victorians, the small city where the rich reside. Sakura was one of them. Sasuke was once again stalked by Sakura.

Sasuke and his family was a bunch of famous doctors across the globe. But since their skills were needed for the cases of nearly impossible cures, and their patients were scattered around the world, Sasuke was neglected. It had gone from seeing them once a week, to once every several weeks, to once every 3 months, to once every 5 months. The older Sasuke got, the less time they came home. Another reason why Sasuke hated growing up. Now, it had been passed 5 months, and they stopped contacting him.

Not that it mattered. He was grown up now.

Sasuke bitterly smiled.

They stopped a long time ago. He could vaguely remember the first time they started to truly neglect him and his brother. He was 5, and he had been so worried. As little as his parents cared for him, they were still his mom and dad. And he remembered Itachi had looked as calm as ever, but he knew that Itachi was just putting on a brave face.

If they died, who would care for them? The funds for Itachi's school will stop, and they would have to live in the streets. The rest of the family wouldn't mind because they thought that those weak must be cast aside. Besides, they saw their parents as rivals. Being the best in the entire clan came with a price.

However, a week later, they came home, showing no signs of regret. They didn't apologize, and that was when Sasuke realized how far the family has drifted apart. They simply didn't care.

Not only was it them….Itachi was growing colder and older to the point Sasuke would rather be entirely alone then have him around. He moved out and became completely secluded at age twelve.

Sadly, even after all that, Sasuke is one of them. He is currently 20, and a famed doctor who could heal supposedly incurable diseases. Itachi and him lived away from each other, and tried their best to never encounter each other. They both didn't want to interfere with each other's lives. In other words, they hadn't met for years. And they both intended to keep it that way.

Sasuke glanced at the pink-haired girl, and gritted his teeth.

Annoying little wench.

Her father once had been ill to the brink of death, and Sasuke was the one that healed him. Sakura was forced out of her room to thank him, and immediately, she fell in love. Sasuke was quite a handsome one. Ever since then, no matter how many times Sasuke would refuse her advances, she would never give up. A way to get her over her house was to tell him that she hurt her ankle, or one of her family members were injured. Sasuke knew that more then half of the times that what she said was a lie, but it'd be rude to refuse. Especially since her family paid him a sum of money every time he visited, forever grateful to him for saving Sakura's father.

Was she still talking…?

"…Oh! Sasuke-kun, you wound me! Nevertheless, I don't think you understand! I, **Haruno Sakura**, am asking you to marry me…!"

"I honestly don't give a shit." Sasuke snarled. His patience was wearing thin.

Sakura could only look at him in shock. She never heard Sasuke curse. "S-Sasuke-kun…Why? I love you so much!"

Sasuke choked back a laugh, "Look, you bitch, I don't like you. Love me? What the hell do you know about me? You don't know that I don't like sweets! You don't know about my childhood! We never shared anything special, and you lied the whole way!"

Sakura stood there stunned.

"And about the stupid shit you just said. I vaguely remember that Lee guy, and several other suitors on your front porch last time you told me your father's ankle was swelling! And it wasn't! You lie every time we see each other, about the health of your family, to the cookies you said you baked, which were store-bought!"

Sakura gasped, and tears made their way down her cheeks.

"And your house is in two blocks! Walk yourself home!"

He turned to leave. It's been a while since he snapped like that.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Don't go!" She was sobbing now.

Sasuke didn't look back.

Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared around the corner. She wiped her tears, her depression slowly turning into rage. She always gets what she wants…always. Sasuke will pay.

Staring at the corner Sasuke had tread moments ago, she murmured darkly, "When you love someone, I hope to make you and your lover suffer…It's what you deserve for making **me **cry…"

With that in her mind, she went home only to find two suitors on her couch. To her disgust, one was Lee. Normally she didn't care about his presence, but after today…she gave him a nasty look. The second man on her couch was a boy whose left eye was covering with bandages. He was slightly smaller then Lee, but at closer look, he wasn't a boy, but a man. Sunny blond hair and a bright blue eye stared at her. A blush decorated his tan skin. Three whiskers were on each side of the flushing cheeks as he gave her a bright pure smile.

Sakura just glared. "Get out." Her red lips pursed.

"B-but, Sakura-san!" Lee stood up quickly, and rushed over to her side. Sakura quickly moved away, glaring at them both from a distance.

"No! GET OUT!" She yelled angrily.

Once her face color turned back to normal, she sharply demanded, "Leave me."

Lee went out, looking defeated. Sakura sat on the armchair, and scoffed. _'Like he'd ever be able to marry me.'_

A soft cough interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see the blond man on one knee and staring at her. She quickly got up and yelled, "You despicable stubborn thing! Get out, you…you…!" She realized she didn't know his name.

A bright blue eye glanced up at her, and she felt irritation tug at her heart. Why the hell wasn't he upset? She just yelled at him!

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond man smiled brightly.

Sakura stepped backwards. "What?"

"My name. It's Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura glared. "Please leave my property, Naruto."

Naruto continued smiling, and said calmly, "Not till I tell you the things I wanted to say a long time ago."

Sakura sneered on the inside, but pretended to care on the exterior. "Yes…?" She asked softly.

Naruto gazed at her with love. He began, "I'm not rich, or really….anything special. All I have is my love. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. Anything that you ask of me will be done. I've been watching you for so long afar…so…will you please marry me?"

To the golden-haired man's surprise, Sakura mockingly laughed at him. "…What? You can't be serious..!" She giggled, covering her lips with her lacy sleeve of her beautiful silk dress.

Naruto felt something break inside him. "What's so funny?" He asked weakly, smiling slightly. Sakura noted with glee, the smile wasn't as bright as before, and it was wounded. She smiled scornfully at Naruto's discomfort.

"You are one of the stupidest men I've ever met. Don't you know what women like **me** like? Well, I'm not going to explain it to you. All I have to say is this: How can you even dare confess to me when you're blind? And it's funny because why would I, with such status, marry a poor man and a blind eye to add? They would make a laughingstock of me!"

Naruto could feel his heart tearing at every hurtful word that was spouting out of her mouth. "But, I watched you since I was a child! We won't care what they say about us! As long as we're happy-"

"At least fix your eye for me, if you love me so!" Sakura interrupted, annoyed.

"Nothing to impress, no pretty face, how do you expect me to say yes?" Sakura continued. She watched with hilarity as the smile that was displayed so affectionately before was slowly struggling to keep its brilliance.

"I…" Naruto's smile disappeared. A sulky frown tugged at his lips.

Sakura thought, _'Is he going to cry?'_ She stared, apathetic.

To her surprise, Naruto whipped his head up to stare at her, the bright blue eye sparkling with determination.

"I'll get my eye fixed, and I will never give up chasing your affection. Your words want to drive me away, but I am stronger then that. I will gain your love. Trust me, **Sakura**." The syllables made her cringe. Naruto's words were still so sweet.

Unscratched by her insults.

Why wasn't he hurt at all?

She didn't notice that as Naruto turned to leave, tears were already past his cheeks.

Three drops made its way to her carpet as he left without looking back.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto sprinted past the buildings, looking for Uchiha Sasuke's house. He had run around the local hospitals, but all the doctors said that his blind eye was permanently damaged. He managed to get some advice from a nurse, who gave him Sasuke's address, as well as a sketch of where his home was. Apparently, Sasuke was a very private person, and didn't really like being bothered. Naruto smiled, _'Well, too bad! I need his help!'_

Naruto smiled at the nurse, knowing that in order to know all of this information, she had to be a stalker. "He must be hot, huh?"

The nurse flushed and walked away quickly as Naruto called out his thanks.

With the help of the nurse, he found Sasuke's home in no time. It was hidden within the bushes and his stone wall, which looked more like a boulder then anything else. It camouflaged his already secretive house which was located slightly far from the city. He brushed some vines that were hanging at the doorway, looking for a doorbell.

There was none, so he began to knock the door. No one answered. He pouted, frustrated. He was onto his last ounce of energy, his power sapped from running everywhere.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san! Please answer the door!" he called out. He knocked. Silence greeted him.

Screw being polite.

"OPEN UP THE GODDAMN DOOR ALREADY!" He kicked the door and punched it, cursing.

A smooth velvety voice came from behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto frowned, annoyed.

"Geez, about time-!"

He whipped around to meet eye to eye with Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto suspected he was handsome, but not this sex-god type of handsome. His mouth became slack, and he gaped openly.

Black bangs rested against his beautiful pale skin. A dark black button-down shirt and black pants hung loosely around his strong shape. He was holding groceries on one arm.

Black eyes complimented his sculpted nose and his lips were…

No wonder the Nurse stalked him! He was so beautiful.

"When you're done staring, please tell me what you're doing here."

Naruto blushed and gasped, stuttering. "I was not staring!"

"…"

Naruto's flushed a dark red.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you since forever!"

"For what?" Sasuke immediately knew it was his eye. This blond boy was shorter then him, and it was hard not to notice the bandages that covered one-third of his face. He was pretty cute too. There was a bright red blush on the whiskers, and his pink lips were pressed tightly together. The eye that wasn't covered was revealed to be a stunning blue color.

"For this, stupid!" He pointed at his covered eye.

Sasuke paused to look at him, with his groceries still in one hand. He bent down slightly and said, "You need your parents if you want to do something major as surgery."

Naruto blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"…You've never been to a check-up before? Children during the ages of 1-16 need to have a parental figure of some sort to-"

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence when Naruto punched his face with an utmost ferocity. "**WHAT** **THE HELL DID YOU SAY?**" He roared. For a little guy, he sure packed punch.

Sasuke blocked the next punch. He could feel his cheek hurting from the hard fist of the fuming blond. He held his groceries still, blocking every punch aimed at his face.

"OI! What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke yelled, narrowly missing the kick aimed for his crotch.

Naruto stopped. "I'm fucking **21**, goddamn it!" He breathed heavily, his hands on his knees. He glared at the bastard who was just standing there calm as ever, and thought reluctantly, _'He's good…'_

Sasuke stopped. "You're older then me?" He smirked. "You can't blame me for mistaking your age. Your height doesn't help either."

"_**What**?_ I hate you, you asshole! Are you even Sasuke? You look so young! I'm not letting anyone so young go near my eyeball!"

Sasuke gave him a look, making Naruto redden. The attractive man had a way with his looks.

Naruto slumped. "Fine. Can you please fix my eye?"

Sasuke walked passed him, opening the gray door with his keys. He opened the door, and invited Naruto in. "Let's see it first." He smirked. He was so small, and looked delicious to play with.

Naruto looked up at him cautiously and walked in.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Can you fix it?" Naruto looked nervously up at Sasuke, as the taller put the bandages back.

Sasuke looked disturbed. "You can't see anything? That's without a doubt."

Naruto nodded. "My right eye's fine, but my left is completely blind."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "This is going to be a hard case."

"Can you…fix it?"

"Hm…I should be able to…I'll do some research on it."

Sasuke turned to look at him. "…But for a price."

Naruto looked horrified for a second before looking back up at him firmly. "Name it."

When Sasuke named the price, Naruto blanched. "Let me guess…you can't pay me."

Naruto turned red in embarrassment. "…" He couldn't deny it.

Sasuke smirked. He looked very…delectable. His small body, his pretty blue eye and his red lips didn't help. The flush across his cheeks enhanced his already appealing features. _'Hn…'_

Naruto sighed, he shouldn't have come here. What was he thinking? He couldn't afford any of the places he looked in! He got up, to Sasuke's surprise.

"I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come here. Have a good day, Sasuke."

He got up to leave.

Rustling of clothes and arms quickly wrapped around him. He looked at Sasuke in surprise. "How about I settle for something else?"

Naruto shivered when the heated whisper tickled his ear.

"U-um…" A hand went to his crotch and squeezed it. "NYAA!" He jumped.

"Think about it…your eye will be fixed….and no one will know." He hissed into his ear, already kissing his neck. Naruto shivered uncomfortably.

Naruto surprised himself with his calm voice.

"Name your price."

**TBC…**

-

**A/N**: … **I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post smut on ff**. Someone please tell me; How far can I go with lemons?

Hopefully, more drama will occur. Also…the rating will be raised, since...ahem. XD Well, I'm off to research on writing yummy smut. :D I want to become good at it! XD

Please answer my question! I really need to know...

**Tell me what you think of this so far. Maybe with your niceness, I would be able to get my dying ass up to type another chapter. **(My Computer room is killing me, I'm sweating blood. T.T)


End file.
